


The Romance Thing

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, I love these dorks so much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers, a hecka lot of fluff, bro moments abound, oblivious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is the story of how Bokuto and Kuroo became soulmates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romance Thing

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE LMAOOOOOOOOO

As the clock ticked down on Kuroo’s sixteenth birthday, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. His older sister, Riki, was waiting up with him, mixing the hot chocolate she made for them in anticipation. 

“So, what do you think she’ll be like?” She asked, finally breaking the silence. They had tried to get lost in conversation, as they usually do, but nothing had stuck so far. Both of them were too aware of the time. Kuroo, despite himself, fliched slightly at the ‘she’, though it wasn’t his sister’s fault. He hadn’t exactly told her that he was bi, and for all he knew his soulmate could be a girl - he just didn’t like the assumption. 

“I’m not sure, honestly. I kinda think that I might have a green one for Kenma.” Kuroo said thoughtfully. Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. Green tattoos symbolize friendship, though, and if a pair meets when one is still fifteen, they get their tattoo then and there. 

“I can see that, but Kenma’s too good for you,” Riki hummed, a small grin on her face. “As long as you’ll be happy, we all will be.” Their parents were currently away on business, much to their dismay. His mother had whined over speaker phone to them earlier that day that all details would be shared with her in the morning, since she couldn’t be there. His sister had laughed at that, and promised to sleep in extra late to scorn her. Riki’s soulmate, Emiko, had also called to wish him luck (“I hope you don’t meet your soulmate by them walking up to you and asking if you’re a ghost.” “EMI IT WAS 3 AM AND I WAS PULLING AN ALL NIGHTER FOR MY FINAL WHY CAN YOU NOT LET THIS GO?” “Because you asked me if I was a fucking ghost, Riki! I will literally never let that go.”).

“One minute left, Tetsu, anything you want to tell your dearest sister?” Riki asked, a strange look in her eye. 

“No?” Kuroo said dubiously, to which she huffed and counted down under her breath. 

As soon as it hit midnight, he felt a chill roll down his spine as an invisible force pressed down on his wrist. He held it face up as the words appeared, watching in fascination. The first thing he registered was it’s gold color, the light reflecting off of it. The second thing was how messy the handwriting was - it could have been chicken scratch. The last thing was the message, which pushed both Kuroo and Riki off of the edge. 

‘Dude, bro, sorry, you’re too hot.’ 

“This-This is the best thing!” Riki wheezed, nearly falling off of her chair as she cackled alongside her brother. 

“At least they think I’m hot.” Kuroo said with a smirk, causing another bout of laughter between the two siblings. After the tears were wiped away and their breathing had steadied, they took the time to analyze it a little closer. 

“It’s a nice color,” Riki said in approval, and Kuroo made a noise of agreement as he stared. “Kuroo…” Please don’t say it. “It looks like a guy’s handwriting,” He let out a loud sigh of defeat, sinking into his chair as he screwed his eyes shut. This is exactly the conversation he did not want to have. 

“Bi or gay?” Riki asked casually. 

“Bi, probably.” Kuroo said after a moment, moving his hands slightly to see his sister’s expression, which was now one of happiness. 

“Ha! I was right, suck it, Dad and Emiko!” His sister jumped off the bed and twirled around. He just… sat there in confusion and awe. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, snapping out of his stupor. 

“We had a bet - mom and I thought you were bi, but Dad and Emiko thought you were gay,” Riki said. “Kenma abstained from the bet, though we offered.” 

“Why am I related to you people,” Kuroo said with a groan. “That’s it, I’m moving in with Kenma, he loves and appreciates me. And also doesn’t place bets on my sexuality. Bye, Riki.” 

“Bye, come back tomorrow, mom’s making mackerel.” 

“Goddamnit.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

Bokuto was practically vibrating on the sidelines as he filled up his water bottle. It was his first training camp with such elite schools, and it was, as he must have repeated twelve times by now, awesome. There were so many people that were high-level, and even though he hated losing, it meant that he would get stronger in the end. But, his team had just won their practice match against a team that they hadn’t played before - Nekoma. 

And they were very interesting. 

Though Bokuto knew he wasn’t very smart with volleyball strategy (more so with the game in itself), he helped out when the captains and coaches were setting up plays. He could tell this match was different, though. Most teams that they had faced had one or two strong points that they could focus on facing head on, or at least bringing out the weaknesses. But this team, at first, didn’t seem like anything special. Not especially good at anything, but could keep up with anything. It was frustrating and challenging, which made the team’s victory a whole lot sweeter, even if Bokuto himself wasn’t playing - he wasn’t first string yet, as a first year. 

Now that the game was over, he could clearly concentrate on his surroundings more, as he looked around the gym. His curiosity brought him back to Nekoma, looking over their players with unabashed interest, before his eyes came crashing to a halt. 

Goddamn. 

There, looking very good in Nekoma’s red uniform, was a super hot guy. Now, Bokuto was never good at hiding his feelings for any matter, but it was even worse when it came to attraction, which bode ill news for the rest of the training camp. To make matters worse, he was exactly Bokuto’s type - all long legs and dark hair and pretty eyes that were staring right at him oh god look away. Face slightly red, the excitable boy quickly looked down and busied himself by looking through his bag. Whipping out his phone, he knew exactly what to do. 

He had met Yoichi and Atsumi in his class at the beginning of the year, all of them bonding over mutual hatred of the teacher, and forming the first strong friendship that Bokuto had ever had outside of volleyball. They were all close, so much so that many wondered if any of them were dating each other, or, possibly, all three. They had all laughed themselves silly at this, because ew. Gross. Later, though they all had their soulmate tattoos, told each other that they were all varying shades of Not Straight™. Bokuto had been the first, blurting out he was, in fact, very pansexual, as they were eating popsicles in Yoichi’s backyard. 

“No shit.” Yoichi had deadpanned, rolling his eyes, and Atsumi snorted loudly. 

“Yeah, I’m bisexual too, so…” Atsumi said with a shrug, and Yoichi’s eyes widened. 

“Seriously? I’m demisexual.” Yoichi has said, his gaze flicking between his two friends. Slowly, in a hushed voice, Bokuto spoke with the utmost solemnity.

“The gays attract the gays.” He said, as if seeing the light, and the other two burst out laughing. 

Since that fateful day, their group chat name has been The Queer Musketeers, at Yoichi’s ironic suggestion (he was mildly horrified when the other two took him seriously). 

HOOTHOOT: GUYS   
HOOTHOOT: GUYS THERE’S A REALLY HOT GUY  
No: thirsty   
Atsumiii: kOUTAROU??? THIRSTY???   
No: in other news, water is wet  
HOOTHOOT: NOT YOU TOO, YOICHI   
No: are you stuck in caps lock again   
HOOTHOOT: NO  
HOOTHOOT: OK YEA BUT THATS NOT IMPORTANT RN  
HOOTHOOT: HE’S SO HOT   
HOOTHOOT: HE ALSO CAUGHT ME STARING   
Atsumiii: rip   
No: lol  
HOOTHOOT: YOU ARENT HELPING ME  
Atsumiii: you’re weak, kou-chan  
Atsumiii: send pics

A whine escaped his mouth involuntarily as he sent a sneaky look over to the other team’s side. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw the hot guy distracted by a conversation with an upperclassman. Quickly readying his phone, he snapped a quick picture. It would have been perfect. 

If his flash wasn’t on.

As the guy turned around to look for the source of the sudden light, Bokuto scrambled and hid his phone in his bag, pretending to root through his bag in search of something, maybe his dignity. He seemed to have lost it. 

“Lunchtime! Take a break, guys!” He heard his coach say, and Bokuto could have cried at the call’s perfect timing. Picking up his water bottle once again and his bag, he started to make his way blissfully towards the lunch hall until he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyebrows arched in curiosity, he turned around only to be rooted in his spot. Standing there was the hot guy, and Bokuto suddenly felt like going to crawl into a hole, because based on his expression, he knew where that flash of light came from. He looked smug, like a cat who caught a mouse, and in the back of his mind, Bokuto thought that it was suiting for the boy to attend Nekoma. 

“So do you want me to pose next time, or…?” The boy started, a cheeky grin on his face as he casually shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his golden-brown eyes locked on Bokuto’s own. Somehow, those words struck something within the back of the boy’s mind, but he couldn’t think of what right now.

“Dude, bro, sorry, you’re too hot.” Bokuto said without thinking, his mouth not filtering his thoughts properly as he spoke. Confusion clouded over him, though, as the hot guy looked like he slapped him as soon as he spoke. Tilting his head in a silent question, Bokuto kept eye contact. 

“... Bro.” The guy spoke quietly, holding out his wrist and Bokuto suddenly felt like the biggest idiot, because how the actual hell did he not recognize his own soulmate tattoo?

“...Oh. Oh! OH! UM.” Bokuto floundered, his face red as he quickly brought his wrist up to the boy in front of him, who sighed in relief as he read the cherry-red words inked on Bokuto’s skin. 

“Had me worried for a sec, there.” The boy said with a grin. 

“Sorry, I spaced out.” Bokuto said sheepishly, a smile on his face as well. 

“Because I’m too hot?” The boy asked, his grin ever-growing. 

“Well, yeah.” Bokuto said, point-blank and completely serious. His soulmate seemed to be taken aback by the sincerity, a small flush on his face. 

“A-Anyway, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo said simply, introducing himself. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto started, but a thought had just occurred to him. Even though he was very much attracted to all people, he had never dated any guys before. “Uh, I don’t know how things work. Like, romantically between guys, and stuff. So, is it ok to be bros first?”

“Oh. Sure, whatever you’re more comfortable with.” Kuroo said, his expression a little shocked at first, though it was quickly wiped away by the seemingly trademarked Cheshire smirk of his. “In that case, I bet you can’t eat more than me at lunch.” 

“You’re on.” Bokuto cheered, grateful for the familiarity - competition was something he could do. So, the two raced out of the vacant gym and were pardoned out of the rest of the day’s practice matches due to upset stomachs.

It marked the beginning of a beautiful relationship for the two boys - the next two years were spent doing dumb dares with each other, calling each other at the early hours of the morning, and, of course, volleyball. Every time Bokuto did a good spike (which was often), they both dabbed. Everyone hated it. They loved it. For the next year or so, though, their relationship was strictly platonic, as both boys didn’t know how to bring it up to the other. There were subtleties, though - Kuroo became a lot more tactile during their third year, and Bokuto was close to pulling out his hair in frustration. 

“I don’t know why this is so difficult, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said for what seemed to be the millionth time that day as Bokuto paced his room. The setter was lying haphazardly on his friend’s bed, attention half on the homework that was due the next day. 

“But he always calls me his bro!” Bokuto moaned in exasperation. 

“You call him ‘bro’, too.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“Yeah, but it’s because he says it to me!” Bokuto exclaimed, his pacing getting faster. “He’s been more touch-y, lately, too, not just with the usual fist-bumps and high-fives. He’s patted me on the back more and he likes to play with my hair. I’m the worst, ‘Kaashi, I can’t even figure out my relationship with my soulmate.” He said dejectedly, and with a sigh, Akaashi turned his attention fully to his devastated friend. 

“Bokuto, what color is your tattoo?” Akaashi asked, and Bokuto stopped sniffling in favor of a confused look - Akaashi knew what color his tattoo was. 

“Red?” The ace said hesitantly, and Akaashi confirmed this with a nod. 

“And Kuroo-san’s?” Akaashi continued, though Bokuto was still lost as to where this was going. 

“Gold.” Bokuto replied, a little more firmly this time. 

“Both of your tattoos are not green, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said slowly, and it all clicked for Bokuto. They had tattoos for each other, so that means they were meant for each other, and they aren’t green, which means that it’s reciprocated romantically. The realization must have been obvious by his expression, because Akaashi rolled his eyes with a little smile. 

“I-I gotta-” Bokuto said, his voice breathy as he bounced on the heels of his feet, itching to run.

“Go on, Bokuto-san. I’ll tell your mother where you went, and let Yoichi-san and Atsumi-san that you won’t be studying with us tonight.” Akaashi stated as he returned to his textbook, but he made a small noise of surprise when he felt a force behind him hugging him quickly. 

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi. You’re the best.” Bokuto mumbled quietly before he leapt out of the room. Akaashi pulled out his phone and sent a few texts, but one in particular was important. 

To: Kemna  
They’re finally getting their act together. He’s coming over there. 

From: Kenma   
He’s at his house, I see his light on. I wish them luck. 

Two small twin smiles formed on faces miles away from each other, but sharing the same feelings of relief and anticipation as an owl boarded a train to Tokyo at 7:00 pm on a Tuesday. 

\--------------------------------------

From: Bokubabe <3   
I’M OUTSIDE AND IT’S COLD LET ME IN

Kuroo blinked once, twice, rereading the message that Bokuto sent him mere moments ago, confusion etching his features. Looking out his bedroom window, he confirmed that his soulmate was indeed standing out in the elements, wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt to protect against the cold autumn wind. Rushing downstairs, he flung the door open and spread his arms wide. Catching sight of him and beaming adorably, Bokuto ran up the house steps two at a time and tackle-hugged Kuroo, each of them laughing at their tradition. 

Whenever they see each other, they know that they’re going to get physically hurt at some point. The first time, Kuroo burned his hand on a hot stove. The second time, Bokuto got a direct hit to the face with a stray volleyball. This trend continued until one trip, they were both so excited to see each other that they fell onto the ground in each other’s arms. Deciding that this was a much better alternative to whatever else could happen, it became a mini superstition between the two to get any pain mishaps out of the way right off the bat. 

“B-Bro, wait.” Kuroo wheezed through his giggles as they subsided partially. 

“What?” Bokuto asked through his own laughter, nuzzling involuntarily into Kuroo’s chest for warmth. Kuroo let out a little hum of contentment before continuing. 

“I guess you could say I’m... falling for you.” Kuroo grinned, and he could feel Bokuto’s giggles in his chest. 

“I’m owl-ways thinking about you,” Bokuto added, their laughter growing as they laid near Kuroo’s front door. “Can you close the door, though? I’m really cold.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Kuroo said, reaching from his spot and shutting the front door. He then shifted so that they were sitting up next to each other, but maintained their closeness. Kuroo turned to face his soulmate, his tone inquisitive. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but why are you here? It’s a school night, you can’t stay for long.” 

“OH! Right!” Bokuto exclaimed, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he noticed this, but didn’t say anything, letting him continue. “So, uh, do you want to do the romance thing?” 

“The… Romance… Thing?” Kuroo repeated weakly, and it seemed like this wasn’t the response that Bokuto wanted, because he shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor.

“Well, I didn’t know what I wanted at first, so I thought you could be a hell of a good bro and see where things went. And you were- are, an amazing bro! But then my heart started to beat really fast whenever you were around or we were talking, and I didn’t know how to bring it up, so I just kinda didn’t. But at training camp, you were touching me a lot more and I couldn’t tell if you were being friendly or flirting, and I was talking to Akaashi and he said that our tattoos weren’t green so I should just talk to you, so I took the train here!” Bokuto rambled, a little out of breath as he finished. Kuroo just sat there for a moment, unsure if this was actually reality - it seemed too good to be true. Silently, Kuroo pulled his soulmate back into his embrace, laughing softly at how ridiculous they had both been. He felt Bokuto hesitantly return the hug as he realized that he hadn’t answered him yet. 

“Yes, Bokuto, I want to do the romance thing. I always wanted to do the romance thing.” Kuroo said, his voice muffled as he buried his head into Bokuto’s shoulder, but he knew that his soulmate could hear him just fine. 

“You did?” Bokuto asked, clearly surprised as Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“I didn’t want to pressure you, especially since you asked for not-romance stuff in the beginning. I was waiting for you,” The black-haired teen explained. Kuroo had always wanted a romantic relationship from the beginning, and had half expected it, but he was taken aback by Bokuto’s request to be friends for the time being. He was fine with it, don’t get him wrong, and he completely respected Bokuto’s request, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t want to be able to be close to his soulmate in a romantic way. Kuroo didn’t want to force anything, though, so he decided that he would wait for his soulmate to give the okay, because it should be his decision. After two long, patient years, the wait was over. Bokuto’s mouth opened to say something, but Kuroo cut him off. “Don’t apologize. It was my choice.” Bokuto only held him tighter in response. 

“So…. Are we boyfriends now?” Bokuto asked, hope shining in his eyes as he pulled away slightly to look at Kuroo, who snorted. 

“I mean, I’d hope so, after we confessed and all.” Kuroo smiled so widely that it almost wasn’t crooked, and Bokuto internally vowed to see that smile more often. They simply sat in each other’s arms for a while, soaking up the other’s company. 

“So I have to leave in an hour…” Bokuto trailed off awkwardly, the unspoken ‘what do you want to do’ hanging in the air. Kuroo hummed lowly. 

“Well… I bet you’ll die more on Overwatch.” Kuroo challenged with a grin, and Bokuto squawked in mock hurt. 

“You’re on!” Bokuto grinned, but before they could get up, he planted a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek, rendering him frozen for a few seconds. Taking advantage of this, Bokuto quickly got up and ran into the Kuroo household in the direction of his soulmate’s room. “Race you to your room!” 

“Asshole, you cheated!” Kuroo exclaimed, quickly catching on and running in a dead sprint to his room, both boys laughing as they raced. Eventually, Bokuto had to go back home, but in a few months, the distance between them would be closed as they attended the same college and did The Romance Thing™ together. 

Epilogue: 

Kuroo sighed as he roamed the frozen section, scratching his bedhead with one hand and holding the green supermarket basket in the other. Bokuto had run off into another aisle, exclaiming something about getting ice cream, while Kuroo was left with the list. It was a lazy Sunday and they had discovered that they, as fully functional twenty-eight-year olds, had absolutely nothing in the fridge. Therefore, an impromptu grocery store date was planned, and they came in sweatpants and well-worn graphic t-shirts. 

Looking at the hastily scribbled list of groceries, Kuroo, for what must have been the thousandth time, cursed some higher being for the illegibility of his husband’s handwriting. A small smile crept onto his face, though, as he fiddled with his wedding ring. It wasn’t anything official, since gay marriage isn’t legal yet in Japan, but it was more symbolic to them. Bokuto had actually been the one to propose, having taken him out to a fancy dinner and would have asked him when they had gotten home, if not for the ring falling out of his pocket right before they left the house. He’s still huffy about that to this day, but Kuroo couldn’t imagine it happening in any other way - it was so Bokuto. 

“Kuroo-sensei?” A voice rang out, releasing Kuroo from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw a two of his Honors Chemistry students, their eyes wide in disbelief. After college, Kuroo found a job at Nekoma in the science department, and he absolutely loved it. 

He sighed internally at the sight of them - it wasn’t that he disliked his students, far from it. He actually enjoyed their company, and these ones were particular favorites of his, if he was honest. He didn’t let it show in his teaching, though. His internal sigh was directed more towards the reason they were gaping - he always prided himself on dressing at least somewhat professionally at work, yet here he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt in front of his students. 

“Ah, Yuuto-kun, Rui-kun. Hello!” Kuroo waved to his students, and they trotted over, smiling at their teacher. 

“I’m actually glad I saw you here, Kuroo-sensei, I didn’t get to catch you after class on friday. Could we go over the last test during lunch on Monday? I didn’t do well.” Rui asked sheepishly, and rightfully so. He was a bright kid, but he wasn’t focusing as well as he could be. 

“Sure thing,” Kuroo said with a small smile, before his eyes fell on their basket. Silly string, whipped cream, and paper plates were on the basket, and Kuroo snickered. 

“What did someone do to deserve this?” He asked, gesturing to their basket. The second-years shared devilish grins as they glanced at each other. 

“Aota and I have a prank war going on, so I enlisted help from a third party.” Yuuto explained, and Kuroo vaguely remembered overhearing the three of them talking about it. 

“A little advice - chocolate syrup would go amazingly with that whipped cream, and ice cream would make the purchases less suspicious and a good reward for after the deed is done.” Kuroo said in a hushed voice, giving the two a secretive wink. The two students grinned widely at him. Before they could say anything else, though, Bokuto came running back to him, three frozen pizzas and a tub of moose-tracks ice cream in his arms. 

“Tetsu, Tetsu! They had a deal on the pizzas, so I figured we could get three!” Bokuto exclaimed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Kuroo could feel his student’s eyes on the two, silently wondering who this man was. 

“Please tell me you didn’t get Hawaiian, Koutarou,” Kuroo pleaded, wrinkling his nose. Bokuto only grinned sheepishly. “Ugh, I’m not eating any of that.” 

“Hey, Tetsu,” Bokuto said with a glint in his eyes that he knew all too well - a challenge. “I bet I can eat one whole pizza faster than you.” 

“Koutarou, it’s a Sunday.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We have work tomorrow.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We might get sick.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Whoever wins gets first dibs on the ice cream.” Kuroo said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows. His husband whooped and pressed a quick peck on his cheek, before he finally noticed the teens standing by his husband, who looked rather shocked at their exchange. 

“Who is this, Kuroo-sensei?” Yuuto asked slowly, his eyes flicking back and forth between the older men. Rui looked more curious than anything. 

“Ah, they’re some of your students, Tetsurou?” Bokuto inquired, his golden eyes searching the high schoolers. 

“Yeah. This is Bokuto Koutarou, my soulmate and partner. Kou, this is Yuuto-kun and Rui-kun. They’re in my Honors Chemistry classes.” Kuroo introduced, careful to keep his expression neutral as he looked at his students for reactions. 

“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” Rui said with a smile that Bokuto easily returned. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Yuuto echoed, a small grin on his face. Bokuto then noticed the items in the basket of the high schoolers and raised an eyebrow at Kuroo. 

“You recommended the chocolate syrup,” Bokuto stated, though there was no chocolate syrup in the bowl. Kuroo nodded. “Good, I would have been shocked if you didn’t. Anyway, he has a bet to fulfill, so it was nice meeting you two, and he may or may not be present on Monday!” Bokuto cheered as he waved goodbye to the two students, who waved back happily. 

“Tell us who won, Kuroo-sensei!” Yuuto called as they walked away. 

“Nice kids,” Bokuto commented as they checked out, Kuroo humming in agreement. “I think I’ll pop into volleyball practice sometime. See how they react to one of the top five aces being married to their coach.” 

“It would have been more mysterious if you could take my last name.” Kuroo stated. 

“Man, you’re right! Ah well, too late now. Besides, we have pizza to eat.” Bokuto whined as they loaded their stuff up in the car. So the two ate their pizza and got sick, both skipping work the next day, but each found it to be worth it. Two idiots in love, forever happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these dorks. Bless them. 
> 
> ALSO QUICK THING: SCHOOL IS STARTING FOR ME TOMORROW SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. I'M IN NO WAY ABANDONING THIS SERIES, BUT UPDATES MIGHT COME A LITTLE SLOWER, SO I APOLOGIZE. <3 
> 
> Options!!!!!   
> A)Plantonic KenHina (barely started)  
> B)OiSuga (not started)  
> C)KuroYaku (need to finish the epilogue)   
> D) IwaOiMatsuHana (not started)   
> E) other, hmu babes 
> 
> My tumblr is @decadentcandyeagle if you wanna be my friend!!!! I don't bite!!!!! Please say hi if you wanna!!!   
> See you guys next time~!


End file.
